Master Over Death
by moonlitcat
Summary: Harry Potter after a suicide accepts a destiny of helping all he can. He becomes Master. 104 years later he joins SHIELD as a scientist working on the Tesseract. And then The Avengers. He finds a place with like minded people and also love. A place that accepts both Harry and Master. Slash. Bruce/harry/Loki. Warning! Super!Harry and gameness. BEING REVISED!
1. Chapter 1 DOOVER

(_**MASTER OVER DEATH**_)

**(AN: Hello. Now from my last update I told you I am putting this story on hold. And I will be doing that, but I will also be polishing up the first chapters I have. Personally I am thinking of making Harry have some weaknesses, and getting rid of his choice to Master of Death. He will have a different choice.)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the movie Avengers nor do I own Harry Potter.**

()

_**SUNDAY MAY 10 1998**_

_Harry sat under the stars contemplating his life and purpose._

It had been three weeks since the fall of the Dark Lord, Voldemort. Tragedies had struck everyone in Wizarding Britain. Brother, sister, cousin, parent, child, friend had turned on each other. Some to survive, some on different sides, and some just caught in the middle. None suffered no loses. There was not one person or being who had remained untouched.

But out of everyone, none suffered quite like Harry Potter. He was the savior of the Wizarding World. Lord to the houses Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Prince, surprisingly Snape made him his heir, and Slytherin, due to ancient laws Harry inherited the Slytherin vaults once he took down Voldemort. Spoils of war. He was the richest man alive. Yet he felt nothing but pain.

Everyone from the Weasley family had died in the war save for Mrs. Weasley and Ginny who were tortured to insanity. Hermione was found soulless after a surprise attack by Death Eaters and dementors. Ron committed suicide soon after. Luna was stepped on. Remus went feral and Harry had to kill him to save his own life and the life of a child. Sirius and his lover Severus died back to back in the final battle. Most of the teachers at Hogwarts were suffering permanent injuries or were dead. The only one of his friends still alive was, surprisingly, Neville. And even he was injured; he lost his left arm.

Harry was truly alone. No one understood his restlessness. He was a warrior, a protector with no one to fight against. His purpose was gone. Maybe if more than one of his friends had survived he wouldn't be doing this. But he felt he had no other choice. There was nothing left for him.

That was what led to Harry looking up at the stars in this empty field. He stared at the Dog Star, Sirius, and made up his mind. He had nothing keeping him here and nothing to live for. He was ready to move on to his next great adventure, to be with his friends and family. Harry's soul was weary and lifeless. It was time to move on.

Harry silently picked up the silver knife he had prepared earlier. Slowly he pulled the blade over his wrists and neck. As the blood flowed from his veins and his eyesight grew fuzzy, Harry felt peace. He was moving on. Soon to see his loved ones.

The last sight he saw of the world was the Dog Star up in the sky. Then all went black.

(_**IN LIMBO**_)

A circle mass of crumpled and mangled bits of flesh and bone appeared in an overcrowded train station. It faintly glowed and pulsed gold and silver. Shoots of flesh would grow from the mass only to be compressed into it again. As the pulsating flashes of gold and silver became more frequent, so did the mass take shape. When the shifting and molding was done, a pale teenager with wild raven locks floated in the air. He slowly dissented from the air to lie on the ground.

Harry slowly became aware of his surrounding as he awoke. Picking himself up off the ground he noticed a couple of things. The first thing he noticed was he was naked. The second thing was that he was once again at King's Cross Station. Unlike last time there were people boarding the trains. Some of their own free will and some forced; all nude. _Well this is different. Holy shit, that man has a HOT body. Too bad his head is gone._

Harry slowly started to walk around and take in the sights. He didn't know why, but there was a weird sense that came off of some of the people. A sense of wrongness. _They didn't belong here. _Why he was so sure of that fact, Harry had no idea. All he knew was that, some of them SHOULD NOT be in this realm. _Weird._

"Harry Potter." A voice called out to him. Turning around Harry saw a pale white haired woman. She wore long flowing red robes and black gloves. Her hair was done in a French braid that fell to her waist and she had a delicate figure with soft curves. If he was not gay he would be salivating. "Follow me," her voice was commanding and soft at the same time.

"Yes ma'am." Harry answered. He followed silently as she led him, through the crowd, to the exit of the station. Upon exit they found themselves in a warm study filled with earthy tones. The both went to sit down.

"Now don't interrupt me. I am Death. You can call me Morana," When Harry opened his mouth, she held up her hand. "One thing you must know is that I am not a God, I am an entity, a power. You have mastered me. You don't fear me and you have not surrendered yourself to me for selfish reasons like others of suicide. You have mastered all three hallows. And finally you have died three times. Once when you were one, again three weeks ago, and now. You are now the Master of Death; a god. You have two choices. You can accept your duties as a master, or you will spend eternity alone; living without life, undead and feeling all the pain of the dead." Her speech was said softly and clearly.

Harry panicked for a bit._ Undead? No this can't be happening. I just want to move on._ Harry quickly started to feel depressed. He could never die. Never move on to his family. He would be trapped in a world of sadness and pain._ Forever_. With no other choice, Harry found himself having to ponder what being a Master of Death would entitle. "What does it mean to be a Master of Death?" he whispered, his voice little more than a silent wind.

Morana smiled. The smile was cruel, understanding, kind, arrogant, comforting, and frightening all at once. "Well as a master of a power you become immortal. You have a number of duties. Your main job would be to take out those who are trying to escape death, like the former Dark Lord, and prevent as many unnatural deaths or deaths before a person's time; that includes some man caused deaths like murder and so forth. It is hard because you must listen to your instincts on whether or not it's the person's time to die. You also bring peace to those worthy." She paused and allowed Harry to absorb everything so far.

"You can become invisible, summon ghosts, you will feel the emotions and nature of those around you, if you die your body will heal or regenerate and your soul will return, your element is winter or ice and metal, and you can change into any nocturnal and moon based animal you like. You'll be able to communicate with snakes and ravens; my symbols. Also you can communicate with passed on spirits. Before you gain life again you can choose how you look when you go God. Going God allows you to have a life outside of the duties of Master of Death.

"You like everything else have weaknesses. You'll be completely vulnerable without your medium or weapon. It basically allows you to change forms and use your magic. Without it you could be struck in your god form or human form and not able to do magic. When not in your God form the only magic you would be able to use is shields and apparition. And even that would easily tire you out."

"Now make your choice."

Harry thought about what she said. While being a master would prevent him from moving on, he could have his God persona separate from his life. Also he could still fight to make a difference and help people; having a reason to help people. With the fact that accepting is duties as master he could summon his parents to talk to, it was like a dream come true.

"Yes." Harry whispered, firm in his decision.

"Yes what?"

"I will become the Master of Death."

TBC

(AN: well how is the new first chapter. Everyone please thank** BlueRubyBeat** for beta'ing {If it is not a word, it is now})


	2. Chapter 2 DO-OVER

(_**MASTER OVER DEATH**_)

**(AN: whew! Second, second chapter. Now those who think my first version was better, thank you for the compliment. But now that I have my story on hold I need to do something and this story is stuck in my head. **

**Now the pairing is still Bruce/Harry/Loki but now the chapters will be a little longer and, better written. Especially now that I have a Beta.)**

**Disclaimer: don't own Avengers or Harry Potter.**

**()**

**BEFORE:**

_Harry thought about what she said. While being a master would prevent him from moving on, he could have his God persona separate from his life. Also he could still fight to make a difference and help people; having a reason to help people. With the fact that accepting is duties as master he could summon his parents to talk to, it was like a dream come true._

_"Yes." Harry whispered, firm in his decision._

_"Yes what?"_

_"I will become the Master of Death."_

_()_

**NOW:**

"Very well, please follow me," getting up Harry and Morana exited the study. The next room they appeared in was bare and white except for the full length mirror on the wall. Morana led him right in front of the mirror. Looking in it Harry was surprised to see that all of his scars were gone. His skin was pale and his complexion clear. He also looked more feminine with his delicate and graceful bone structure now that he wasn't looking like skinny waif. Also he was taller. Instead of his usual height of 5'5 he was at least 6'0.

"What happened to me?" Harry asked, flummoxed. While he was happy about the changes, they were still something that he had lived with his entire life. Having something like that change was overwhelming to him.

"Well, I undid the imperfections done to your body. This is for your God Avatar. It is basically the persona you will use when executing the duties of Master of Death. Remember that without a medium to channel your power you will be stuck in this form so it can't be too similar to your usual body. You will be faster and stronger than regular humans in both bodies though so you won't be completely powerless." Morana stopped to see how Harry was taking this.

Harry was disappointed that the height gain was only for the God from. He hated his height. While he could deal with looking feminine because he was gay, the height sucked. Especially when he was teased by enemies. The fact that he was only tall in his other half sucked.

"Yes here you'll be able to choose what your God would look like. Any special features; wings, claws, hair color, length, and anything else you can think of." Morana paused." But first, you must choose…" she turned them both in place to face the opposite wall. It was covered with weapons. "…your weapon. Just walk by the wall and pull down the one that suits you most."

Harry was puzzled but also excited as he walked to the wall of weapons. He had never had his own weapon, unless you counted his wand. It was kinda cool. Now if only one would chose him. There were knives, daggers, swords, bow and arrows, staffs, numb-chucks, that weird spiky ball thing on a chain, clubs, hammers, guns, whips, chains, scythes, and even straws. And every weapon Harry discarded; from the elegant katana to the crude spears.

That was until he felt something. Picking it up Harry felt like he was on an adventure and at home, wild and calm, winter and warmth. The feeling that flowed and shot from that weapon to him was indescribable. It was better even, than the feeling of being reunited with his wand. It was familiar and new. He felt complete in a way he'd never been before. He was whole for the first time in a long time. This weapon was made for him.

The weapon was a Scythe; a beautiful scythe with a long staff and graceful blade. The staff part of it was pitch black with silver accents and seemed to eat the light. It was just as tall as Harry and he would've easily been able to grip with his hands. The blade was delicate yet strong black steel that seemed to house a million colors depending on the light. Carved swirls, vines, stars, moons, and snowflakes decorated the blade.

"Well, isn't that interesting," Morana's voice broke through Harry's trance. "That is Kali. Her name means 'The Black One' or 'Devourer of Time'. All these weapons had been used at one time except her. She is stubborn and picky about who wields her. But loyal to a fault and will never fail you. To tell you the truth I thought you would pick a sword." Morana stopped talking and looked like she was deep in thought. _It seems I made an even better choice for a master than I thought._

Both were lost in thought. Suddenly the weapon in Harry's hand grew warm. Following unknown instincts, Harry sought out the weapon with his mind. Suddenly images and knowledge flowed into his brain. Gasping softly Harry sifted through the new knowledge on how to use his weapon, strategies, and maintenance. It was like he'd just spent years of training in seconds.

"Now Harry, go over to the mirror and decide on how you want your God body to look." Morana led him back to the mirror. Gently grabbing Kali from him she lightly pushed him to the mirror.

Harry looked in the mirror and decided to start on his hair. He made it grow down his back the hair was wild with feathers, stones, and beads braided into it. He changed the color from dark brown to velvet ebony black. To his eyes he added hypnotic silver highlights to glowing emerald. He also gave himself dark black feathered wings. The feathers followed down his spine and contrasted sharply with his skin. He had always wanted to fly without a broom.

"Done." He stated. Morana walked around him, humming.

"It looks good. Now make your outfit." Morana said. In truth it looked great. He looked mysterious and wild. Like death should be. He was a good choice. He didn't even abuse his privilege to make himself more…endowed.

Harry was stupefied. He'd never worn anything stylish in his life. He wouldn't be surprised if it turned out horrible. There was only one thing to do, guess and hope it looks good.

He started with the pants. After a few different types, including hot pink bow legged jeans, he finally decided. He wore black skinny jeans that showed off his body just the right way. They clung to his ass, thighs, and calves perfectly. Another plus was that they didn't sink low on his thin hips. He wanted to look good, not flash everyone.

After the pants everything was smoother. Harry gave himself black leather combat boots that went up mid-calf over the pants. They were steel-toed. His shirt was black with thirteen silver zippers down the sides and front. Each zipper opened into an unlimited spaced pocket. He wore a black and silver light weight trench coat with the sleeves torn off and a hood. He also wore a pair of finger-less gloves, a silver skul and cossbones around the wrist cuff. He gave himself two black and silver snake tattoos with emerald eyes that wrapped around his biceps.

"Very nice. You look dangerous." Startled Harry jumped and turned around. In his concentration he'd forgotten about Morana. The way she was looking at him was creepy; like a mother whose son had just kissed his first girl. "Now that you are done you'll be waking up." The world around him kept on getting dimmer and dimmer. "This is the ring of a Master." Morana handed him a silver ring with a green and black stone with the sign of the deathly hallows carved in. "Call on me if you need help. To turn into your god form just focus on that form. Good luck. With that everything went black.

(_**BACK IN THE REAL WORLD**_)

Harry slowly woke up. As he got up he noticed that his hair had grown and he no longer needed glasses. Also on his neck was a silver chain with a scythe pendent that sat on the hollow of his throat and the ring was on his right ring finger attached by a chain to his glove. His hair was also the same color as his god from.

Despite the way his life had gone, Harry was content, if not excited. While he wasn't with his family, he could do all the good he could, while living life how he wanted to. The future was foggy and his way unclear, but at least he was no longer broken. This gig gave him something he had thought he'd lost. A will to help people. And a way to do it. Harry slowly walked back to civilization, content with his place in the world, and couldn't help but wonder what eternity held for him. One thing he knew was that it was going to be an adventure.

TBC

(AN: Morana is the Slavic name for death. In mythology she is the goddess of death and winter. I hate stories were Harry is all depressed and suicidal because he can't die. Also this story hadn't changed too much in his looks but it did change. Also after I finish editing the first chapters will be deleted.)


	3. Chapter 3 DO-OVER

(_**MASTER OVER DEATH**_)

**(AN: let me explain something. To me there are certain beings that are just there. Entities. Death is one of them. I'm going on the belief that once someone masters one they become a god. This is to give him a way to relate to Thor, who mastered thunder and is a Thunder God, and Loki, who mastered chaos and who is the God of Chaos.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers or Harry Potter.**

**{Any language not English}**

()

**BEFORE:**

_Despite the way his life had gone, Harry was content, if not excited. While he wasn't with his family, he could do all the good he could, while living life how he wanted to. The future was foggy and his way unclear, but at least he was no longer broken. This gig gave him something he had thought he'd lost. A will to help people. And a way to do it. Harry slowly walked back to civilization, content with his place in the world, and couldn't help but wonder what eternity held for him. One thing he knew was that it was going to be an adventure._

()

104 years later.

**Harry's POV**

The moon peeked from between gray clouds. Wind slowly drifted through a small valley. The darkness blanketed the valley except for the small valley where the light valiantly struggled to beat back the darkness.

Silently, Harry stalked the group in front of him. The men boisterously laughed and joked around. Some stumbling like new born calf's under the weight of their heavy drinking. A little away from the first group of men were the lookouts. They were dressed in black military style outfits, carrying large automatic weapons. What they were guarding was a small group of women and children. The mothers were frantically trying to hide their kids between them.

This was a small village in a mostly abandoned area of Mexico. The only reason for their survival was the underground spring, the coal they mine, and the large goats that live in the valley. The village was very poor and no more than 50 people live there at a time. The men here now had decided to raid the village. They had excellent weapons and were able to easily separate the children and woman from the able bodied men.

They then herded the men out to mine and gather goats and water for them. The men were helpless to do anything but comply with their demands to protect their loved ones. But night was falling and soon they would no longer be able to stall the men. And before they left, they were sure to slaughter the witnesses.

Harry silently crept behind a pile of crates, he watched as the guards made their rounds of the surrounding area. He was waiting for the perfect moment to act. When a guard passed by his crates, he effortlessly knocked him out and undressed him. Once dressed in the guards clothes he left his hiding place to watch over the prisoners. He crossed over to the elder. She looked to be about sixty and was sitting protectively in front of the others.

**{Hey,} **Harry whispered in Spanish, **{get ready to transport.}**

{**What do you want?} **the elder demanded furiously. **{You scum have no right to order us around.} **with that she spit in his face.

Harry was taken aback with the venom in the woman's voice. Well at least until he remembered he was dressed as an enemy. **{I'm just trying to get you out of the crossfire.} **Harry placated the ornery lady. **{Ma'am I will do all I can to get you and the others out safely.} **Harry stopped to talking to see if she got what he was saying.

By the widening of her eyes he guessed he did. **{Listen, I'm going to erect a shield between you guys and the enemy. Once I start to fight, move everyone out.}**

**{Ok.}**

Satisfied with the knowledge that the village people would be safe Harry prepared to shield the church court yard. He chanted "_Scrutum, scrutum, scrutum_" (1) under his breath. Once finished he stood right in front of the people.

It wasn't long before he was noticed.

**{Hey, you, get back to work!}** He was demanded by the enemy. In a flash of amusement Harry wondered if the man had even noticed how pale his skin was. _Fucking idiot, I don't even look like one of your men._

**{No, I don't think so. You see I'm here to rescue them.} **Gesturing behind him, Harry became aware of the villagers moving around. Now, let's not say he'd never changed in the last 104 years. Harry became kinda dramatic. And crazy. Yep crazy. So with a wide Cheshire cat grin the dramatics began.

With a wide sweep of his hands Harry removed his scythe pendant. Automatically swirls of blue white and black covered Harry from head to foot. In Harry's place was Master. A figure full of power that commanded attention. His black wings were flared out, and Kali glinted in the sun.

One thing he'd figured out was that though he had unlimited power, magic tired him out if used over a long period of time. It cost more energy to conserve it than letting everything out with a boom! So he improvised. With a wide sweep of his scythe Harry pushed with his magic. A wide wave of fiery wind shot from the blade and into the men before him. The resulting force and explosion knocked about all the drunk men out and five guards down. With that he attacked.

Running as fast as he could Harry started to attack the men. Using the bottom of the scythe and the dull edge of the blade he systematically started to knock out the men. The blade flashed different colors when the moonlight hit it just so. It was a blur of twists and turns as Harry moved through the men. Bullets bounced of the scythe as Harry used it as a shield. Dodging some bullets at the same time, Harry managed to take out men that way too. The whole time he was singing 'I will Survive'. After ten minutes of this Harry was getting tired. With one last blast of magic Harry dropped the remaining men.

**{It's done!} **With that he flashed again and he was back to normal. When the other men returned they partied for a whole two nights. Music blared through the village and no one noticed when the mystery man called "Master" disappeared.

When the army finally arrived the criminals were tied up in a barn used to store the goat poop. When asked what happened, no one had the same story. One thing everyone agreed on was that he looked like the Angel of Death brought to Earth.

()

**Loki's POV**

The darkness pressed down upon Loki's mind and senses. Chitauri minds compressed against his will. Whispers in his mind. _Get revenge. Take control. You are a ruler. Take Earth. They need it. They secretly desire it. The humans want to be put into slavery._

He'd been there for years, months, centuries, millennia, days, seconds. Time held no meaning. The only things that mattered was the darkness and the whispers.

Will breaking. Memories distorting. _It is the human's fault. They caused me to be thrown out of Asgard. I will rule their rule and march upon _Asgard_._

The darkness spread.

()

**Nick Fury's POV**

Nick walked down a corridor. One corridor out of thousands in one of the hundreds of SHIELD buildings. He was musing on his Avengers Initiative idea. The idea was genius. The only problem was that a lot of the members were too. So many smart people will either wait for something new to happen; Bruce. Wait for orders; Rogers. Go completely wacky and blow something up; Tony and the Hulk. Or kill their own team mates; Natasha Romanoff.

He needed someone that was serious to lead them, but knew when to think outside the box. Who could control them when it was needed? Not just in battle. If he wanted a leader like that he'd use Agent Rogers. The plan would happen. He could feel it. He could only hope that someone could take up the mantel as leader. Without a good leader who can control the team they would be shut down.

A man walked passed him, a scientist heading towards the lab. "Hello director Fury," the man said.

"Good day Agent…" he trailed off.

"Potter. Agent Potter." The man answered his unspoken question.

"Good day Agent Potter." He continued walking by, lost in his musings. _Now I wonder if Superman…. No he's retired._

()

TBC

(1) I made up that word.


	4. Chapter 4 DO-OVER

(**MASTER OVER DEATH**)

**(AN: next chapter! Yay. Also thank you again those who decided to help me with this story..) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my plot ideas.**

()

**BEFORE:**

_The plan would happen. He could feel it. He could only hope that someone could take up the mantel as leader. Without a good leader who can control the team they would be shut down. _

_A man walked passed him, a scientist heading towards the lab. "Hello director Fury," the man said._

"_Good day Agent…" he trailed off_

_._

"_Potter. Agent Potter." The man answered his unspoken question._

"_Good day Agent Potter." He continued walking by, lost in his musings. Now I wonder if Superman…. No he's retired._

()

**Harry's POV**

Harry had barely made it to one of SHIELD's main headquarters before the meeting with Director Fury. He really needed to stop all those last minute adventures. They were hell on his jobs.

And yes, he meant jobs.

About 15 years after he'd become the Master of Death he'd decided to go back to school. Muggle school. Harry didn't know why it just felt like he should. This was weird because he'd hated it. It was the most horrendous form of torture he had ever had the misfortune of going through. It didn't matter that he graduated top of his class from MIT in one year. And that was taking the courses Physics, Electronic Engineering, Medicine, and Mathematics.

After he'd graduated he'd been taken up by many companies due to the fact that he was technically a genius. He'd had a hand in designing many of the world's new technology and advances. Any time people started to suspect him he disappeared only to do it again. Sometimes taking courses in history as well, and never under the same name.

It was while doing that, that he became known to SHIELD for the first time.

After a few years he was offered a job. Using glamour's, that he put on objects, that should make it look like he was ageing like a normal person, allowed him to keep the job. He moved and kicked and clawed his way to the top of the totem pole so to speak. He became one of the heads of the international SHIELD offices; the one for Britain actually.

The way it worked was that for each country there was a main branch. Of that main branch there was a leader who was on the council. No one was aware of who the members were, or where they resided. Harry had spent years until he was picked by the last leader to take over. It was fun at first until the most terrible thing happened.

Paperwork.

So bored he decided to do some extra work. It was while working in New Mexico with Jane Foster that he appeared on SHIELD's radar a second time. This time for the American Branch. He was working with her to develop a bridge that could connect to Asgard. Three years later she died and he got an offer to work on an energy source called the Tesseract.

The Tesseract was a glowing blue energy source found in the ocean that was originally used by the criminal organization Hydra.

He'd known it was a bad idea to let humans use it the moment he saw it.

It radiated a pulse that seemed to heighten the desires and feelings of those around it. Selvig, another scientist working on the Tesseract, had become obsessed with figuring it out. He worked nonstop and barely ate. Those around it became more irritated or happy or sad or any other emotion they had become really overpowering. It gave him a headache.

And now, ever since it started to go loopy, everything had gotten worse. Selvig allowed almost no one near it now and the other scientists were too busy with other things that had been pushed to the forefront of their minds by the thing. Even Barton had been affected. The emotions had been so overpowering that for the first time since getting the power Harry had been forced to block out his power.

And now in two hours Agent Coulson was due to bring in Director Fury. Harry needed to finish his meeting with the council; try to prevent more nuclear weapons being built; and then make it back to the lab in time for the Director's inspection. Harry could only hope that nothing went wrong.

()

**Phil Coulson's POV**

Phil was so excited. Director Fury was coming to view the progress of the Tesseract project. Nothing could be better.

Well the thing was acting up. So if it wasn't doing that then everything would be perfect. I mean it has gotten so bad that evacuation had been called. But the thing acting up _had_been the most progress they'd had. So it was perfect.

Yay for perfect.

Oh! There he was now_. (AN: I know Phil is a little ooc but you have to remember that the Tesseract amplifies the emotions and desires. Also he always seemed to be the type of person to always see the silver lining in bad situations.)_

"Hello Director Fury! You ready to view the Tesseract now?" Phil asked.

A commanding man with an eye patch and a no-nonsense looking female walked through the doors. Nick Fury and his second in command, Maria Hill, were both wearing black. Maria though wore a black cat suit with a silver SHIELD logo on her right shoulder, black leather boots, and two guns holstered on her hips. Her hair was done up in a bun. Nick though wore black cargo pants; zip up shirt, combat boots, and a trench coat. His gun was also at his hips.

"Yes. On our way there tell me what you can about it." Director Fury ordered.

All three of them started to head into the building. Around them personal was packing up and leaving the building. A woman's voice was calling "evacuation" over the intercom. Halfway down Fury sent Maria Hill away to oversee the evacuation of the Phase 2 weapons.

"Well the Tesseract is a cube that came from Asgard. It is a vast energy source capable of powering the world for eternity or destroying it. Johann Schmidt, AKA Red Skull, leader of Hydra discovered it in the 1940s. He and a scientist used its energy to create weapons of mass destruction. When Captain America foiled his plans, the Captain and the Tesseract were lost to the ocean. It was later discovered by Howard Stark. And years later it came to be in our hands." Phil explained quickly as he led them to the labs. "Recently the thing has been giving steady pulses and won't seem to shut off. It is both good and bad."

**()**

**Nick Fury's POV**

Nick was a busy man. He had a lot of stuff to do. Wars to avoid, assassinations to conduct, and keeping track of valuable pawns are a few of them. When he had to drop everything to check on a mystical cube, no matter how useful, there had better be a good reason.

It was not like it would cause the end of the world if left alone.

Agent Coulson led Fury into a lab that seemed to be made entirely out of steel, technology, and concrete. It was a huge cavern held up by concrete beams. There was a steel platform that went around halfway up and scientists were littered within the room. And in the middle of all the hustle and bustle was a glowing blue light that pulsated erratically.

"Whys it doing th-" Nick started.

Before he could finish a blue light exploded out of the Tesseract, blinding both scientists and agents alike. The light filled the whole room, pushing computers away like a force field. As the light died down a man in green and gold appeared.

()

TBC

(AN: What do you think? I Received some comments that Superman was from a different network. I get that. But Harry Potter isn't even in a comic book, so I thought it would be funny to add.)


	5. Chapter 5 DO-OVER

(_**MASTER OVER DEATH**_)

**AN: this story will keep to the plot line. Dialog and outfits will be different. Especially Loki's outfit. It looks like he is a clown in the movie. Not to mention the comic. If you haven't seen comic Loki yet, look it up. It's funny.**

**AN 2: This is the new version of chapter 5  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

()

**BEFORE:**

_Agent Coulson led Fury and Agent Hill into a lab that seemed to be made entirely out of steel, technology, and concrete. It was a huge cavern held up by concrete beams. There was a steel platform that went around halfway up the wall. Computers and scientists were littered within the room. And in the middle of all the hustle and bustle was a glowing blue light that pulsated erratically._

"_Why's it doing th-" Fury started._

_Before he could finish a blue light exploded out of the Tesseract, blinding both scientists and agents alike. The light filled the whole room, pushing computers away like a force field. As the light died down a man in green and gold appeared._

()

**Harry's POV**

When the Tesseract exploded blue light, Harry could only watch as someone appeared in place of the light. The man had slicked back shoulder length wavy black hair and pale skin. He was tall (about 6'1) and skinny with slightly muscled arms.

His outfit was black leather pants with a black shirt. He wore an intricate black leather like vest with straps that connected to his black leather overcoat. The hemming and designs on the coat, leather sleeve caps, and shoulder piece were green and gold. It looked like a cross between dueling wizard robes and Greek armor. He had a staff that was taller than Harry (Harry is 5'5 the staff is 5'8) with a blue energy Crystal at the top.

Time seemed to stop when Harry was finally able to sense the emotion coming off the man. It was like he had two auras. On the top was evil unlike any he had ever encountered. It was different than the horcrux's. While they were dark, this thing was black and foul and _dirty; _it tainted the mind. Underneath it was fun; a wildness and need for mischief. It spoke of pranks and broken rules. Of laughter and anger and _giddiness._

It was the nature of these two auras that caused Harry to pause in discriminating against the man. Even more so once he found that the aura worked a lot like the Tesseract. But unlike it that affected the emotions, it twisted up memories and thoughts. Taking them out and mangling them. Destroying the actions behind the intentions.

Harry spent what seemed like forever staring at him, but in reality it was only seconds. The man intrigued him in a way he'd never been before. There was lust. But also something else.

Before Harry had a chance to figure out what his feelings were the man glanced at him. His eyes were cold and cruel. A blank blue that shined with malicious intent.

Two seconds later everything went to hell.

()

**Loki's POV**

For the first time in years Loki was out of the darkness. Air, light and scent pressed down upon him. For a moment the whispers were pushed to the background of his mind. It was heavenly. After a while he sensed something. It was like him…but different. It was cold and silent. Peaceful and beautiful. Winter and death.

Looking up, Loki met the eyes of a beautiful male. He had a thin delicate swimmers build. His long black hair fell in a braid to his waist. His skin was pale and his fingers long and graceful. All together he looked quite androgynous. One thing that stuck out the most was his eyes. They were the most beautiful green in the world. They bled out of his eyes to cover the world around him.

Then a man, with one eye, called out. He, Director Fury, commanded Loki to drop his staff.

"I think not." Looking away from the mesmerizing eyes Loki attacked, the whispers were back. The green disappeared. And the world was once more bland.

()

**Mixed POV**

Loki attacked; shooting a huge ball of blue energy out at the surrounding soldiers and scientists. Screams filled the air, as well as the sound of firing guns. The scientists ran this way and that, trying to escape the destruction, while soldiers converged on the laughing Loki. For each man who confronted Loki, two men went down.

Fury dodged running men and the fighting soldiers. Looking around the director caught sight of the pulsating Tesseract. Shoots of electrical blue beams were exploding from the cube. Calling out Fury ordered an evacuation; that thing was going to bring the whole building down.

Clint frantically fired arrows at Loki, all in vein. As a last resort, the man jumped down from his vantage point and tried to engage the god in hand to hand. It didn't work. The god grabbed Clint's arm and struck his chest, right over his heart, with his staff. Numbness took over his mind, and his very being started to take a back seat to The Whispers. The Whispers filled his mind. And the last thing that Clint saw was a lone figure, a scientist, with a long braid and short stature, standing in front of a self-destructing Tesseract.

Harry wasn't paying attention to the fight; he was watching the Tesseract which was pulsing again. With each pulse things were knocked down and exploding. _No, it's going to take down the building! _Frantically Harry tried to contain the bursts. In the background he heard the fighting and the call for evacuation

Tossing away soldiers, using energy beams, and taking control of both Selvig and Clint Barton, Loki grabbed the Tesseract and managed to escape through a back door with two soldiers, Agent Barton and Selvig.

By the time the Tesseract had finished its destruction and was taken by Loki, Harry was exhausted. The immortal only had a limited amount of wandless ability in this form. And even in his God form doing what he did was tiring. Gathering what was left of his energy, Harry disapparated, unaware of the eye watching him.

()

**Nick Fury's POV**

Nick Fury gave the vanishing figure a passing glance as he hurried out of the room. Talking through his communicators, Fury attempted to give Agent Hill enough warning to get back the Tesseract. Hearing she failed, the director made it outside and got on a helicopter, waiting outside of the exit of the building to catch Loki as he left the base.

The base just imploded with an earth shattering roar and dust flinging throughout the area, when Loki made it out. Fury attempted to get the pilots to move when Loki shot down the helicopter. The man was just able to jump out when the vehicle exploded.

Nick watched as Loki and the enslaved agents escaped from the SHIELD property. Turning around, the frustrated man yelled out "Everyone, dig those men out of there, NOW!"

TBC

**AN: I got a review the other day that said i wasn't consistent with my sizes for Harry's height. I am sorry for that. what i was thinking of was the whole Yugi to yami Yugi thing from Yu-Gi-Oh!**


	6. AN

Dear Readers,

Hello! this is sadly not an update. thing is, one of my friends read my story and said that Harry's alter-ego master's name should be changed. so i scoured the land of dark deathly names and found one. Azrael. please vote on my poll, in my profile of course, if i should change the name.

On another hand, i am almost ready to give the new chapter to my beta to be corrected. depending on my mistakes and how soon she gets it to me i should have a new chapter up within two months.

~_MOONLITCAT~_


End file.
